Shinku Kyōfū
by Tempestas D. Uzu
Summary: While visiting the origins of his ancestors, Shanks never imagined running into a young girl with crimson hair as shocking as his own and blue eyes as bright as the sky, but he did know something - this little girl, who had no name, and no memory, needed a family. And so began the story of Shinku Kyōfū no Uzu, the "Crimson Gale" {fem!Naruto(Uzu)}{eventual!AcexUzu}{papa!Shanks}
1. Aurora

**Chapter 1**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

****Whirpool Arc: Aurora****

It was midday on board the Moby Dick, crew members came and went; the ship was lively as always, pirates talking with each other or exploring the island they had moored at for supplies. Off to the side stood a group of three division commanders, talking in hushed tones as their subordinates moved around them.

No one noticed a shadowy figure flit onto the ship.

Thatch was chatting with Ace and Marco as he showed them the new Devil Fruit he had found on the island, and pondered over the abilities it gave.

"It could be-"

"Ace!"

Ace froze in the middle of his conversation as the shout drew his attention. His coal eyes widened a moment before a blur of crimson connected solidly with him, arms wrapping around his neck, and the force sent him crashing to the deck of the Moby Dick with a grunt.

The observers around the 2ndDivision Commander paused and looked over at the fire-user who was sprawled on the ground, a teenaged girl with flaming red hair perched, grinning, on his abdomen.

Ace groaned, dark eyes blinking up to meet bright blue.

"Konichiwa, Ace!" The girl chirped.

The dark-haired young man groaned again and dropped his head back onto the deck. "Uzu." He greeted, "...How did you get on the ship?"

His answer came in the form of a mischievous grin.

Ace paused as he stared at that grin, flashbacks of pain and humiliation coming to the forefront of his memories, and he cringed."Okay - you know what... I don't want to know." 'Uzu' giggled and clambered off the brunet, who sat up, his freckled features stretched into a smile, "It's nice to see you again, Uzu."

"So, Ace." The two glanced over as Thatch and Marco approached, both men eyeing the red-head still seated comfortably in the younger man's lap. "Who's the girl?"

Ace looked from Marco's relaxed, but prepared form, to Thatch's sword arm inching it's way to the weapon on his waist, and finally back to Uzu.

Good, they knew not to underestimate his childhood friend.

He knew that despite her nonthreatening disposition and size, a pretty face marred only by the three whisker marks on each face (in which Ace found endearing and cute, not that he'd admit out loud), bright blue eyes, crimson hair pulled into a messy ponytail, and petite build, she was a dangerous enemy to have.

While the only thing that looked threatening about her was the katana she had slung over her shoulder, and the Red-Haired Pirates jolly roger tattooed on her upper arm, Uzu had many weapons under her orange 3/4 length pants, and black tank-top.

For one, Ace knew (from experience) that the knuckles of the fingerless gloves on her hands hid a thin layer of sea stone. Perfect for punching people in the face, Devil Fruit users or otherwise. And the slip-on shoes on her feet had a secret compartment in the soles that contained twin daggers in case she ever needed them.

Even Ace, having known her since he was ten, and had once travelled with her for over a year, didn't know about all the dangerous items she had hidden on her person.

"Ah," Ace shook himself from his musing. "Well, this is Uzu. Tempestas D. Uzu. Uzu, meet Marco and Thatch."

Uzu grinned, still not moving from her spot with her arms around Ace's neck. His own were wrapped around her waist, keeping them balanced.

"A pleasure to meet you."

Marco eyed Uzu with new interest. "_Shinku Kyōfū no_ Uzu -yoi?"

And at the same time, Thatch said; "Your girlfriend?"

Ace spluttered, a blush lighting up his face, and Uzu laughed brightly.

"Naw, I've known Ace since we were kids - he was ten, I was seven." The red-head explained, "Pops was visiting an island and I made some friends, he let me stay for a year or so before coming back to pick me up again." She was grinning. "We stayed in touch after that, I'd come to visit occasionally, and then we met again when Ace finally went out to sea."

"She was traveling alone at the time, so I invited her along with me." Ace picked up the story, "She was my First Mate-"

"In all but name." Uzu interrupted, "It wasn't official, but everyone listened to me like I was the First Mate anyway."

Ace chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder as he grinned. "Anyway, she wasn't there when I challenged Pops, she was with her dad at the time-"

"Who's your dad?" Thatch asked suddenly, cutting Ace off mid-word.

"_Akagami no_ Shanks." Both younger pirates said at the same time.

"I didn't know he had any kids -yoi..." Marco muttered, looking surprised enough to make both younger pirates grin at him.

"Not by blood of course." Uzu told them, "We have no idea who my biological parents are, but Pops suspects I may be a relative of some sort. He adopted me when I was five."

Ace nodded, before continuing with his explanation. "When I invited her to join the Whitebeard crew she punched me in the face."

Uzu scoffed, "That's because I thought you were dead_, baka_."

"But it hurt!" Ace exclaimed, and would later deny that he pouted.

Uzu harrumphed, "It should've."

"In the_ face_, 'Zuzu."

He was ignored,

"And this is the first time in nearly three years that we've seen each other face-to-face." Uzu paused, "That reminds me..."

Getting up, she began digging through her backpack until she pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to the was silent as the dark haired man's eyes roved the paper in his hand before a large grin spread over his face and he burst into bright and delighted laughter, and scooped Uzu up in a bear hug.

Grinning, the two broke apart and Ace beamed at his crew mates, "Look at this!" The paper was shoved in Marco's face, "He did it!"

The 1st Division Commander peeled the paper from his face and looked at it. The first thing that caught his attention was the grinning face of a teenaged boy with dark hair and an old straw hat.

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

**Monkey D. Luffy**

_**"Mugiwara no Luffy"**_

**Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates**

**Reward: 30,000,000**

Marco immediately knew who the boy was; he had heard enough stories from Ace (enough to make his ears bleed - and Ace still denied he had a brother complex). His eyes continued over the list of crimes Straw Hat had committed so far and was fairly impressed.

Defeating Arlong? Don Krieg?While not very impressive compared to what the higher members of the Whitebeard crew, the kid was only 17, and a brand-spanking-new pirate to boot.

The Phoenix's eyes moved from the wanted paper to Ace, who was chatting with his friend, and back to the photo... Seems like the two brothers were more alike then any of them knew.

Both were complete monsters. (In a good way of course.)

-)))-(((-

"So," Uzu was seated next to Ace, who was deep in his narcoleptic-induced slumber, enjoying a well-cooked dinner as she talked with her new friends. "You're saying you found a Devil Fruit and you have no idea what it does?"

"Yup."

The red-head eyed Thatch warily, "That's not something you should advertise. A lot of people would kill to have a Devil Fruit - either to eat or sell. They're worth a lot."

Thatch waved a hand dismissively, "We're among crew mates, there's no harm."

Uzu huffed, "Fine, just don't come crying to me when someone stabs you in the back."

"I trust my Nakama with my life," Thatch told her, "they wouldn't betray that trust."

His exclamation was met with haunted blue eyes, and Thatch couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her for her to have such a look in her normally dancing eyes.

They were the eyes of someone who had been betrayed but one they had once called a friend.

-)))-(((-

Across the room, a large dark haired man eyed the Devil Fruit hungrily.

The Yami Yami no mi...

The Dark-Dark Fruit - He almost salivated at the mere thought of the power that fruit could give him.

Pensive eyes traveled to the 3rd Division Commander; Thatch would be on watch that night...

A darkly amused grin spread over his ugly face.

The perfect chance to strike.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**So there's the first chapter, I don't know how often I'll update but I started this story and I kept nagging me to post the first chapter to see if it was worth writing.**

**So please review with your thoughts on what I could do to make it better and/or your thoughts - but please, no flames.**


	2. Moriar

**Chapter 2**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Whirpool Arc: The Storm**

Uzu didn't know what made her leave her temporary cabin that cold night, all she knew was that she had a bad feeling and her bad feelings usually came true.

She had felt dark intentions at dinner, and with the amount of people around her at the time she hadn't known who it was from, but she knew who it was aimed at...

Thatch was in danger.

A nagging part of her mind told her that she should go get help, but Uzu didn't listen - she had spent the first five years of her life fending for herself on the streets, she could handle this.

_**Or can you?**_

But her bad feeling grew as she continued on her way, making Uzu pause mid-step in front of a cabin door.

Biting her lip, the red-head lifted a hand and knocked.

There was shuffling on the other side of the door for a moment before it opened, revealing a sleep ruffled Ace wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

The male froze when he saw who was in front of him.

"Uzu? What are you-"

"I have a bad feeling, Ace."

The 2nd Division commander froze; the last time Uzu had come to him with a bad feeling was before Mogra came bursting through the doors saying that Sabo was dead.

"Something is going to happen." Uzu continued, "I don't know what, but it's going to be bad."

"I'll go wake the other commanders." Ace assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Hurry," Uzu pleaded. "I don't know how much time we have. I'm going to go find Thatch, he's on watch, right?"

Nodding, Ace darted down the halls, leaving Uzu standing alone.

She had to get to Thatch...

Reaching the deck, Uzu felt sick at how much wrongness was in the air.

She scanned the area, eyes ready for anything and body prepared to attack if needed.

Her heart seemed to stop.

Sprawled on the ground at the base of the crows nest, was a familiar figure. It wasn't moving, and Uzu couldn't sense anything coming from the body.

She darted over and dropped to her knees next to him, her hands hovering uncertainly over the body, trying desperately to ignore the blood that was staining her orange pajama bottoms.

"Thatch?" She whispered, hand finally finding the source of the large amount of blood.

It was a stab wound to the back.

_"Fine just don't come crying to me when you get stabbed in the back."_

A sobbing laugh forced itself from her throat. The irony of it was almost too much for her.

The sudden influx of negative emotion was the only warning she got before her world exploded in pain.

-(((-)))-

"Any reason in particular to wake us up in the middle of the night?"

Ace looked at the pirates surrounding him, eyes desperate. "Uzu had a bad feeling-"

"You woke us up because your _girlfriend had a bad feeling_?" One of the grumpier commanders demanded.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ace snapped before calming himself. "You have to listen to me, the last time Uzu came to be with a bad feeling..." He sighed, "The last time, my brother was killed."

There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Do you have any idea what her bad feeling might be about?" Marco asked, the missing suffix at the end belaying how serious he was about the whole thing.

Ace shook his head, but he remembered something. "She sounded panicked when she told me she was going to find Thatch..."

A small, barely noticeable explosion rocked the ship, and before he had completely thought through what had just happened, Ace started to run.

There was only one thing on the dark-haired male's mind...

_Uzu!_

The explosion originated from the deck.

Thatch was on watch.

Uzu had gone to find Thatch.

Uzu was on deck... and the deck had just exploded.

Skidding to a stop, the first thing Ace saw was a motionless shape laying at the base of the crows nest.

"_Thatch,_" Marco breathed in horror, his normally drooping eyes wide as he stared at the body of his friend. "We need a doctor up here!"

_Where was Uzu?_

Eyes roving across the deck, Ace searched desperately for the familiar head of red-hair, wishing to any god that existed that she would come loping back, a silly grin on her face before laughing at him for worrying about her.

But nothing happened, and then the world seemed to freeze.

Uzu lay broken and bloody at the base of the figure-head, brilliant crimson hair darker than usually and knotted with blood.

"Uzu!" The cry ripped itself from his throat before he rushing forward, dropping to his knees before he came to a complete stop. His hand pressed against the side of her neck and he nearly sobbed in relief when a pulse fluttered under his fingers.

Uzu groaned, and her eyes fluttered open, glazed blue eyes meeting his own grey ones.

"Teach..." She muttered weakly. "Ate Thatch's Devil Fruit... Attacked..."

Cold fury washed over the fire user - Teach did this? A member of his own Division had attacked a commander, and a friend of the crew?

Cradling Uzu closer, he fought against his first instinct to burn something to ashes.

"Told'ja 'm had a bad feelin'" Uzu slurred. "Found Tha'ch on 'he deck - Stabbed in 'he back... Then e'erythin''sploded..."

Ace studied Uzu's blood-covered frame, her glazed blue eyes, and felt sick, he felt angry, and he was sure of one thing.

Teach would pay, he would make sure of it.

-(((-)))-

"You know, Ace." Uzu stated dryly, "I'm not going to break if I get out of bed. It's been three days, I'm fine."

Ace twitched guiltily - he knew she was right of course, he'd seen her amazing healing abilities first hand plenty of times - but he couldn't help but remember how he had found her, laying limp and bloody, and had thought for one terrifying moment that she had been dead, how Thatch was in critical condition and the doctors didn't believe he would live through the week.

And not for the first time, Ace felt that burning rage in the pit of his stomach.

This was Teach's doing.

"You're going after him, aren't you?"

Ace snapped out of his thoughts to see Uzu's blue eyes staring at him critically - of course she knew, she always did.

"Yes."

"I'm coming with you."

"Wha-" The dark hair division commander snapped around to look at the red-head in shock, "No you're not!"

"I am." Uzu said sternly, "Some one needs to be around to keep you from doing something stupid."

"You've been hurt-"

"I'm always going to get hurt, Ace! You can't stop it! I hurt before I met you, and I will hurt after too!" Her gaze softened, "You can't protect everyone, Ace."

_But I don't want to protect everyone!_ He wanted to scream, _I want to protect **you**!_

Staring into Uzu's determined blue eyes, Ace knew he would lose the argument. Shoulders drooping, he sighed.

"Fine."

She grinned, and Ace continued. "Besides, those... jutsu? Was it? They might come in handy."

"_Might_? Of course they will! Who else do you know that can walk on water?"

He snorted in amusement.

"Plus, someone needs to be around to pull your useless ass out of the ocean."

Ace felt slightly insulted, "I'll have you know, I have a very nice ass." Then he blushed, realizing what he had just said, and to who.

Uzu laughed brightly and patted his cheek. "There, there. I'm sure it's lovely."

His blush grew even hotter, and Uzu continued to beam at him, completely oblivious to what she was doing to the poor young man.

-(((-)))-

Elsewhere... _Akagami no_ Shanks suddenly shivered, his 'over-protective-papa-instincts' going into overdrive.

His eyes darkened as he surveyed his ale...

Looks like he was going to have to kill a man, before he got too _close_ to his precious little Whirlpool.

His crew unconsciously shuffled away from their captain as his face suddenly went from _gotta-love-a-good-party _to _gonna-kill-a-bitch _in five seconds flat. They pitied the poor bastard that had caused Shanks to go into his papa-mode.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Well, there's the new chapter!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it means a lot.**

**I realize that the chapters aren't very long, and I'll apologize for that now - I'm hoping to eventually gain some talent in writing. I'm no pro, fanfiction writing is simply a way to pass time when I'm bored and have free time. If anyone spots any mistakes in my writing, please tell me, it helps a lot. Constructive criticism, no flames please.  
><strong>

**POLL RESULTS!**

**UZU WILL NOT HAVE A DEVIL FRUIT ABILITY!**


	3. Tempestatem Ignis

**Chapter 3**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Whirlpool Arc: Tempestatem Ignis**

Their send off from the Moby Dick was warm, but slightly hesitant. It would seem nobody really wanted Ace to run off to hunt down Teach, but they understood why he had to. Teach was a member of the 2nd Division, that made him Ace's responsibility.

And, of course, Uzu promising to watch out for the narcoleptic pyromaniac and make sure he didn't drown himself or something probably helped Ace's case. The crew members of the Whitebeard Pirates had seen how she was able to control Ace's less then pleasant side and rash decisions, and how the 2nd Division Commander had refused to leave her side in the time spent in the infirmary, even though Ace had a burning hatred of doctors and anything associated with them.

And that was how the two travelers found themselves, three weeks later, arriving at Drum Island - Uzu absolutely miserable.

"Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. I hate the _-choo_!"

Ace paused at the sound, eyes turning towards the red-head as she tried to burrow herself into her thick jacket. "That sounded like a kitten." He stated dryly.

Uzu blushed, trying to hide her face further into her coat, while she glowered at him for finding amusement in her misery. "You're just lucky you're a walking furnace -_bakakasai_." She sneezed again, and when he laughed, she glared at him with all the heat of a wet puppy.

As he watched her, his pity outweighed his amusement, leading to him unravel the flame-patterned scarf around his neck and placing it around Uzu's, and straightened her hands rested on her whiskered cheeks, his naturally high body heat keeping her warm.

She blinked those big blue eyes and peered up at him before breaking out into a large grin. "_Arigatō_, Ace!"

He blushed slighted and stuffed his hands back into his trench coat pockets. "It's nothing." He started to walk forward, "C'mon, Luffy should be on the island somewhere-"

Ace was cut off by something bowling into his back and latching onto him, he staggered for a moment before straightening.

"... Uzu, what are you doing?"

The red-head was clinging to his back like a baby monkey or something, legs wrapped around his waist and arms interlocked around his neck.

"You're warm. I'm cold. Carry me." She stated, as if it explained everything.

With that, she burrowed her face into the back of his neck, causing his body to heat up as he blushed, melting the snow around them.

"Uzu-"

"No talk-y. Just walk-y."

Groaning, the twenty-year-old forged forward.

-(((-)))-

"So, Luffy's gone to find a doctor for his crew mate," Was the first thing Ace said as he entered their inn room. "And we're behind schedule as it is. So we'll meet up with him in Alabasta. There's been news that Teach has been spotted in that area."

Uzu hummed, eyes barely lifting from the page of her book in greeting.

He paused in the middle of stripping off his coat when his eyes landed on something that shouldn't be in the room...

"Uzu...?"

"Mm?"

"Where did that fox come from?"

...

...

...

"We can't take it with us."

"B-but..."

Looking at Uzu's pleading expression, and big blue eyes, Ace could feel his resolve crumbling... Add in the large amber eyes peering up at him from the fluffy white fox in her arms and -

No. They could not take an Arctic fox kit with them. Ace had to put his foot down on that matter; it wouldn't survive on the open seas, with the ever-changing climates and large predators.

That, and Ace would admit there was the chance he might end up eating it.

"Sorry, Uzu. But we can't take it with us."

Her shoulders slumped as she stared dejectedly at the fluffy white fox, "Alright..." She looked down at the kit in her arms, "Sorry, Shiro, looks like you won't be coming with us."

As if sensing the girl's distress, 'Shiro' stretched and placed a light lick on Uzu's chin.

Watching her giggle, Ace felt like an ass as the fox cuddled up to his friend and licked her again.

_C-cute..._ Blood rushed to his face, and the girl and fox seemed to sparkle while Uzu squealed happily and nuzzled against the fox's face.

With a groan, the dark-haired pirate threw himself into one of the beds in an attempt to calm his raging boner and on-coming nosebleed.

-(((-)))-

Everything seemed to freeze as the mug in Shanks' hand shattered, his eyes glittering dangerously in the shadows caused by his shaggy red hair.

Some pervert was getting too close to his adorable little Whirlpool... He just knew it.

"C-Captain?" A crew member stuttered fearfully.

Benn sighed and clapped the man on the shoulders, "It's fine. It's just his 'overprotective-papa' senses going haywire."

"Benn!" Shanks wailed, flinging his arms around his First Mate's waist. "It's terrible!" He sobbed, "Some bastard's thinking dirty thoughts about my precious Uzu~!

-(((-)))-

Uzu was reclined against the side of their small ship, blue eyes sharp as she surveyed the larger ship that had just stopped them.

"Search 'em, boys!" The rather pathetic looking pirate captain snarled, "Get the treasure and sink it!"

Ace grinned wolfishly, tipping his hat to study the thugs, before igniting his fist.

The pirates froze, eyes trained on the flaming fist as their faces paled comically.

"Th-That's Firefist!" One of them cried in alarm.

"And Crimson Gale is with him!"

"S-shit!"

"Captain Wulf! Let's retreat! We don't stand a chance!"

The captain, 'Wulf', narrowed his eyes at his men, "We out number them fifteen to one! Attack, that's a direct order!"

They attacked.

Only to be blown from the ship with a single gust of wind.

Ace watched them fly backwards, a slight pout on his face. "Zuzu! I wanted to take them."

The red-head scowled darkly. "You can take the rest. I'm going back to sleep."

With that, she settled into a more comfortable position and tuned out those around her.

A smirk formed, and Ace turned to the remaining few pirates, cocking his fist back, he coiled and attacked.

"_Hikan!_"

Chaos insured...

...

...

...

"Well that was boring." Ace said dryly, watching as the remaining 'pirates' fled in fear. "They didn't even fight back."

He turned to look at Uzu, who was curled up, much like a cat, as she slept. Ace knew that she was ready to spring into action should he have any require help with the thugs, and had only truly fallen asleep as soon as they had gone. Her whiskered face was smoothed out as she slept, lips parted slightly as a thin line of drool dripped from her mouth.

When he realized that he was staring, Ace turned his face away, a slight blush lighting up his cheeks.

With a huff, the Whitebeard pirate glanced down to his Log Pose. It would be a few more days before they reached Alabasta, and if the stories they had heard on their way there, Crocodile was on the island, working from the shadows to take control of the kingdom.

Teach was also there. It was the last place he had been spotted, and Ace was going to hunt him down.

A small smile spread across his face, Luffy would also be joining them. Hopefully staying out of too much trouble on the way.

But who was he kidding, it was Luffy, he seemed to just attract trouble where ever he went.

-(((-)))-

Uzu and Ace strolled through the small port town of Himawari, planning to do nothing but restockingsuppliesbefore sailing the rest of the way to Alabasta and maybe gather some information.

But sadly, nothing ever goes as planned.

"Pirates!"

The two childhood friends (perhaps more than that)exchanged deadpanned stares before glancing behind them. A patrol of Marines were pointing their weapons at them.

"Put up your hands and surrender!" The lead Marine called, gun trained on the pair of pirates.

"Do you want to take them, or should I?" Uzu drawled, fingering the knife on her waist.

A rather bloodthirsty grin overcame Ace's expression, his fist igniting into flames.

The Marines paled rapidly.

Grinning, the young man turned to Uzu, "Get the supplies to the ship, I'll catch up in a minute."

She laughed, a beaming smile on her face, "Un!" With that she darted away, taking to the roofs and leaping from one to the other.

Ace turned back to the Marines, tilting his hat so her could smirk at them, before pointing his index and middle fingers at them so it resembled a gun.

"_Higan!_"

Laughing, Ace mowed down the small-fry Marines before sprinting past the moaning forms 'upholders of Justice' and down the street.

Uzu greeted him with a beaming grin, surrounded by unconscious Marines, when he arrived at the port. He responded to the red-head's smile with one of his own as he leapt on board their small boat.

"Next stop, Alabasta!"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_bakakasai_: "Idiot-Fire"/"Idiot-Flame"

_Arigatō_: "Thanks"

_Hikan_: "Fire Fist", Ace's signature attack

_Higen_: "Fire Gun"


	4. Fervente Sole

**Chapter 4**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Whirlpool Arc: Fervente Sole**

Uzu was not a happy camper when they arrived at Alabasta. It was nothing but sand, sand, and more sand. Add in a couple of miserable citizens and you'd get the perfect idea of what greeted the two pirates when they moored.

She really hated the crazy weather patterns of the Grand Line. Nearly gave her whiplash whenever she moved from one island filled with snow and cold, to one with nothing but sand and desert.

"Have you seen this man before?"

Uzu looked away from the clear sky to Ace as he talked with the elderly fortune teller.

"Eh? Monkey D. Luffy?" The woman muttered, staring at the wanted poster.

"There's a chance he might be in this town. We've been looking around for him for a little while now."

The elderly woman mulled it over for a moment, "I've never seen him..."

Uzu groaned quietly, shifting in the robe she was wearing and adjusting the hood to keep the sun off her face as she glanced around. Her eyes landed on a group of four, who were staring at them, their postures stiff.

"-maybe you should try the restaurant down the way. The master there is well-connected around town."

A grin broke through Ace's freckled face and he dipped into a polite bow. "Thank you." He turned back to his red-haired companion , "A restaurant, huh? I was getting hungry anyways."

Uzu rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself, "You're always hungry."

-(((-)))-

Zoro watched the two mysterious people walk away down the street, his hand unconsciously gripping Wado. _A Whitebeard Pirate? Looking for Luffy?_

"Who was that? He looked really strong..." Chopper muttered.

"And why's he looking for Luffy." Usopp wondered,

"A bounty hunter?" Nami gasped,

"No. He's not." The others glanced at him in surprise as Zoro grit his teeth. "That mark... As a former pirate hunter, I can never forget that mark..."

His dark green eyes fell on the girl beside the Whitebeard Pirate, it was pretty hard to identify who she was, considering that she was wearing a full-length brown robe with it's hood pulled up, but when she had turned towards them, he couldn't help but feel he had seen that face before...

Pale skin, bright blue eyes, and crimson hair... Maybe a bounty poster at some point?

He studied the area around them, eyes widening when he caught sight of someone else. Someone who had the face of an old friend. _Is that...? Oh crap! What's she doing here?!_

-(((-)))-

"What's going on?"

"It seems a customer suddenly died in there..."

"Suddenly died?!"

"He appears to have died in the middle of a conversation with the master of the restaurant!"

"He's a traveler. Everyone's saying he may have eaten a desert strawberry!"

Uzu pushed her hood from her head as she watched the patrons of the restaurant panicked after Ace had 'died' mid-word, fork raised to stuff food in his mouth, and had fallen face-first into his meal, empty plates piled up around him.

The red-head calmly took another bite of her meat and continued to listen.

"A desert strawberry?"

"A poisonous breed of spider which resembles a strawberry. If you eat one, you'll just suddenly die a few days later... And then, after a few hours a contagious poison will spread from the corpse. That's why no one is getting near him."

"In the desert, what you don't know can kill you."

"Just look at the way it happened as his arm was lifting that beef to his mouth. He just froze like that."

Uzu snorted into her drink; the way he had fallen asleep in his food was way too amusing.

"This shows just how powerful the poison of the desert strawberry is..."

"The poor girl... He must have been important to her... Look at how she's shaking."

There was a pitying silence as the citizens stared at Ace's 'dead' body, and Uzu's shaking form beside him as she tried to contain her laughter.

Then Ace awoke with a gasp.

"HE CAME BACK TO LIFE!"

People screamed and Uzu burst into laughter.

Ace sleepily and looked around him in confusion.

"A-are you alright?" A woman asked hesitantly, causing Ace to blink once more before reaching forward and using the woman's skirt to wipe his face.

Uzu giggled; when tired, Ace seemed to revert back to how he had acted as a child; rude.

"Man..." The dark-haired young man grumbled, rubbing his face. "I fell asleep."

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!?"

"T-that's not possible!"

"In the middle of a meal and conversation?!"

"And he just started chewing again..."

Ace glanced from where Uzu was bent double from laughter and toward the people surrounding them as he shoved another slice of meet in his mouth. "What are all of you so worked up about?"

"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Ace stared unblinkingly for a moment before turning back to the master of the restaurant, jerking his thumb at the men behind him, "You hire comedians or something?"

Uzu laughed harder.

"Well, no... But if you're okay, I'm glad." The chief muttered

Ace lifted another piece of meat to his mouth, before...

_Splat!_

Uzu burst into peals of delighted giggles as Ace's face connected with his meal once more.

"OI! DON'T FALL BACK TO SLEEP!"

Ace only continued to snore.

Uzu finally stopped laughed when the crowd dispersed and turned to the master, "He's narcoleptic." She explained, an amused grin firmly on her face as Ace snapped awake and shoveled the remaining food into his mouth.

"Ah, I'm full." Ace grinned as soon as he finished. "By the way, _oyasan_..."

"What?"

"This guy hasn't come to town, has he?" Ace asked, sliding Luffy's bounty poster across the bar. "A pirate wearing a straw hat."

"I guess you don't have any problems eating in public."

Uzu turned towards the voice and paused when her eyes fell on the white-haired Marine behind them.

"Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates... Portgas D. Ace..."

"W-Whitebeard?!"

"That guy is a member of the Whitebeard Pirates!?"

"I knew I'd seen that mark on his back from somewhere!"

"Why is he here?"

Captain Smoker looked at Uzu, who was smirking right alongside Ace, as the master of the restaurant spluttered.

"Daughter of _Akagami no_ Shanks...Tempestas D. Uzu..."

"Yo." Uzu greeted carelessly.

"W-what?!"

Smoker scowled at the two pirates before him, "What business does two infamous pirates like you have in this country?"

Ace placed his mug back on the table, "I'm searching," he informed the marine, a smirk on his face. "For my little brother."

The tension in the room could have been cut by a butter knife as the two pirates faced the marine captain.

"So then," Ace drawled, leaning against the counter. "What should I do?"

"Sit there and let me arrest you!" Smoker snarled.

"Not likely." Uzu scoffed.

Ace's smirk grew, "Rejected. I'd rather not."

"Well, that's what I expected." The marine stated, "Right now I'm looking for a different pirate. I'm not really interested in your heads."

"Then let us go." Ace proposed.

"I can't do that..." Smoker clenched his fist and his arm turned to smoke with a hissing noise. "As long as I'm a Marine, and you're a pirate..."

"Troublesome..." Uzu sighed,

"What a dumb reason..." Ace agreed, "Shall we have some fun, then?"

"_Gomu Gomu no_-" Uzu tilted her head, brows furrowing at the faint sound as it grew closer. "ROCKET!"

Her pale face paled even more so, and with an exclamation of "Shit!" she dove from her seat.

Just on time too, because a blur of red shot through the restaurant doors and collided with Smoker, sending both of them crashing into a surprised Ace and through several walls.

A familiar dark-haired teenager threw his hands into the air with a bright laugh, "A restaurant! I finally found one!" He cheered, pumping his fists, "Now I can eat! I'm starving!"

He was oblivious to the slack jaws and pale faces that surrounded him.

"_Ossan_! Food! Food! Food! I need it bad!"

The stunned chief turned from the hole in his wall to the bouncing teenager in front of him, as if he had never seen something of the like happening before (he probably hadn't).

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Luffy chanted, banging his utensils against the wooden counter. "Food, food, food!"

The moment plates filled with food were placed in front of him, he began to shovel the food into his mouth, never once noticing the red-headed girl sitting beside him.

"Whoa! What a great restaurant!"

"T-thank you... But... You should probably get the hell away from here..."

"How come?" Luffy asked, not even pausing in his eating.

"Do you know _who_ you just sent flying?"

"Sent flying?" Luffy echoed, "Who did that?"

The master sweat dropped, "You did."

Well, Luffy was the same as always; Uzu concluded with a sweat drop and a grin, pulling her hood up to hide her face.

"I did? To who?"

A thumb was jerked in the direction of the gaping hole in the wall.

"What's that hole doing there for? This restaurant is pretty weird... Is that a hobby?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT!"

"Me? When?"

"-the freaking idiot who did that? Jeeze!"

The patrons paled rapidly and scattered with screams as Ace marched through the destroyed wall.

Ace froze when his eyes fell on the still eating Luffy, who was completely oblivious to the bemused Uzu seated silently beside him, and his scowl turned into a grin. "Lu- Oi! Lu-"

_Crack!_

His sentence was cut off when Smoker grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the floor with a shout of: "_MUGIWARA_!"

Luffy didn't pause in gorging himself.

"I've been looking for you, _Mugiwara._" Smoker growled, "I knew you'd come here..."

Luffy stared blankly, doing nothing but continuing to eat.

"STOP EATING!"

Sweat started to bead Luffy's forehead as he stared at the Marine in front of him, before he spat out his food in shock. "You're that smoking guy! What are you doing here?!"

"Punk..." Smoker snarled, not at all looking pleased, his face covered in half-chewed meat.

"Wait a moment!" With that, Luffy scooped the remaining food into his arms and stuffed it into his mouth, cheeks bulging at the amount. "Fank fou for fha feal!"

And he bolted, Smoker hot on his heels.

"WAIT!"

Ace peeled himself from the ground and set off in pursuit, "Wait, Luffy! It's me! Come on, Uzu! We gotta catch him!"

Uzu sighed, leaping from her bar stool, and making her way towards the door. "Sorry, about that..." She grumbled, "Thanks for the meal." She bowed once in thanks, before setting off after her partner, "Oi! Wait for me, _T__eme_!"

The master blinked a few times in shock as he watched the dust cloud the four had left behind them.

_An eat 'n run..._

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Oyasan/Ossan_: "Middle-aged man"

_Akagami no_ Shanks: "Red-Haired" Shanks

_Mugiwara_: "Straw Hat"

_teme: _"bastard"


	5. Vinculis Fratres

**Chapter 5**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Whirlpool Arc: Vinculis Fratres**

Uzu bounded from roof to roof, following closely behind Ace as they chased after Luffy and the Marines.

"HALT! _Mugiwara!_"

"It's the Straw Hat Pirates! We've spotted them!"

"_-YOU MORON!_"

Uzu giggled as she glanced at Ace, "Looks like Lu's made some pretty good friends." She stated as they watched the proclaimed 'Straw Hat' Pirates run away from the horde of Marines on their tails.

Ace snorted.

"Halt! You won't escape!"

"Everyone fall back! He's mine!" Smoker pulled ahead of his underlings as he glared at the retreating pirates.

"Crap! He's caught up to me!" Luffy exclaimed,

"_White Blow!_"

Ace leapt forward with a cry of: "_Kagerou!_", his attack effectively countered against Smoker's, enveloping the smoke in flames.

The Straw Hats froze, looking at the two Devil Fruit users in shock.

"You again..." Smoker growled, causing Ace to smirk,

"Give it up, you may be smoke, but I'm fire." The dark-haired pirate explained, shit-eating smirk firmly in place as flames danced across his shoulders and arms. "With our abilities, a fight would be pointless."

A dark shape leapt from the rooftops in a blur of movement, wind whipping around her robes.

"_Kamaitachi_!" Uzu exclaimed, slashing her arms forward and sending the Marines (minus Smoker) backwards in a gale of violent winds.

Ace's grin grew when Uzu landed lightly beside him, arms at the ready.

"And with wind on my side, I'm even stronger!"

"Those guys have Devil Fruit abilities?" The swordsman said in surprise.

"Who the hell are they? Why are they helping us?" The one with the long nose demanded, looking around nervously.

"Ace!" Luffy gasped, "Uzu too!"

Ace glanced over his shoulder, "You never change, Luffy."

"Nice to see you again, Lu!" Uzu chirped, grinning brightly.

"Ace... It's Ace! And Uzu's with him! You ate a Devil Fruit?!"

Uzu laughed, "Something like that."

"Yeah, the _Mera Mera no Mi_."

"Captain Smoker!" Oh, looked like the cannon fodder was back. "Your orders?"

"Anyways," Ace told Luffy, turning back to the Marines, "we can't talk now. We'll catch up later! You guys run for it! We'll keep these guys busy! Go!"

Luffy didn't question it, he turned and bolted, calling back to his crew: "Let's go!"

Smoker crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the two pirates across from him, "I don't get it... Why did you help _Mugiwara_?"

Ace laughed mockingly, "Having a little brother who's a bit on the slow side makes an older brother worry."

A shocked look spread across Smoker's face, "What do you mean 'little brother'? That means..." He stared at the smirking Ace, who's body began to catch fire. "Move, Portgas D. Ace!"

"I don't think so."

With that, Ace's body exploded into flames, sending the lower-leveled Marines skittering back in fear.

-(((-)))-

"Wait! Luffy!" Nami cried, chasing after her fleeing captain. "Just who was that?"

"Are they someone you know, Luffy-san?" Vivi asked.

Luffy laughed brightly, a smile spreading over his face. "Yeah! They're my brother and sister!"

Shocked looks spread across his nakamas' faces as the ran after the dark-haired teen,

"_SIBLINGS?!_"

-(((-)))-

A wall of flames rose towards the sky, threatening to burn anything that got too close, and Ace stood calmly at the center of the blazing inferno.

The wind picked up, buffeting against the Marines, sending the weaker members sliding back from the force of the gales.

"_Hiken no_ Ace..." A citizen muttered, "and _Shinku Kyōfū no_ Uzu is with him..."

"Who would've thought someone like you would be _Mugiwara_'s brother..." Smoker mused, staring at the wall of fire before them which cut them off from the Straw Hat Pirates. He scowled and his fists turned to smoke.

"_White Spark!_" A large cloud of smoke enveloped the white-haired man's body before shooting forward, colliding against Ace's fire wall and sending it into the air.

-(((-)))-

"W-what's that?!"

"A fire?!"

Heads turned skyward as the large cloud of fire and smoke rose into the air.

"No! That's no ordinary fire!"

The Straw Hats sprinted past shocked and frightened civilians as they made their way through the streets, but not even they could stop themselves from turning their gazes towards the sky, stopping in shock as they watched the smoke and fire battle for supremacy.

"What do you think is happening?" Chopper asked, eyes wide.

"A battle between fire and smoke?" Usopp muttered.

"He said he ate the _Mera Mera no Mi_..." Sanji tried to hide just how shocked he was by playing it cool, and Carue quacked beside him.

"But Luffy, is that true? Are they really your siblings?" Nami demanded.

"Yeah!" Luffy chirped, "He's Ace, and she's Uzu!"

"Well I'm not surprised you have a brother..." Zoro said, "But a sister... Never thought of that considering your personality." He looked at his captain, "What are they doing on the Grand Line?"

"They're pirates!" Luffy said with a bright grin. "Ace left our island three years before me in search of the One Piece. And Uzu has been a pirate all her life!"

"EH?!"

"A-anyways, let's hurry back to the ship!" Nami ordered, pushing down her surprise in order to turn to her crew mates, "We should get out of here before they come after us!"

"Right, Nami-san!"

The cloud of fire and smoke finally exploded outwards as the Straw Hats retreated.

Luffy grinned, lifting his hand up to shield his eyes as he watched the show. "But I never thought I'd meet Ace in a place like this! Same with Uzu!" He was so amazed, he never noticed the fact that he had been split from his nakama and was going in a different direction.

"Awesome! The pillar just keeps getting bigger!"

-(((-)))-

"So a fight between fire and smoke really is pointless..." Smoker mused, surrounded by unconscious men. "But you were aware of that, weren't you?" His eyes surveyed the empty street in front of him; the pirates were gone. "Where did the Straw Hat Pirates go?"

"They're gone!"

"Ace and Uzu as well!"

"We lost sight of them!"

"This is the first time I've caught up with _Mugiwara_ since entering the Grand Line..." Smoker growled, expression dark. "Portgas D. Ace... Tempestas D. Uzu... you've become a nuisance."

-(((-)))-

"Eh..." Luffy looked around him at the deserted streets, arms crossed over his chest and head tilted to the side as he frowned in confusion. "That's strange... Why am I the only one where?" He looked around again from his perch on a barrel. "Where did they go?"

"Jeeze..." A familiar voice groaned from above him, "It doesn't even look like you're trying to escape."

Luffy's head snapped upwards, a large grin spreading over his face.

"Yo." Ace greeted, tilting his orange hat (the one Uzu had bought him for his 14th birthday and he had treasured ever since) with a grin.

"Ace!"

His older brother dropped from the roof and landed lightly on the ground next to him, a bight grin on his freckled face, "Long time no see, Luffy."

"Same to you, Ace."

The older dark-haired pirate chuckled, and soon the two were standing on either side of the barrel, muscles straining as they arm-wrestled, grins still firmly on their faces.

"How many years has it been?" Luffy asked brightly,

"Dunno." Ace drawled, "But Luffy, you've still got that 'my pace' thing. You haven't changed a bit since you were a kid."

"Neither have you, Ace! I was surprised to hear you've eaten a Devil Fruit, but nothing else about you has changed." He pushed against his brother's arm, "Like that time you snuck into the farmer's field, ate a hundred watermelons, then spat out the seeds like a cannon and ran away."

"That wasn't me." Ace clarified, putting more force into their little contest, "You did that."

"Then he gave you that huge lump on your head!"

"That was you, too! I was laughing the whole time!"

Both were red-faced from the strength they were using, and they were at a stand-still for a second before the barrel under their arms broke from the pressure, leaving the two young men clasping hands and grinning.

"I guess we're both still the same!" Luffy concluded with a grin,

"Yeah," Ace agreed, bringing up a hand and clapping it against Luffy's.

"Sure brings back memories."

"But, your nakama are probably looking for you." Ace mused as he dug through his backpack, pulling out a canteen.

"Yeah..." Luffy nodded. "But, Ace... What are you doing in this country?"

"Huh?" Ace paused in opening his canteen, an eyebrow raised. "What? Didn't you get my message in Drum?"

Luffy blinked, "In Drum?" He echoed in confusion.

"Well, never mind. It wasn't anything important." Ace assured his brother, "I have some minor business to take care of in this part of the sea. I figured I'd try and meet up with you." He took a large gulp of water.

"Minor business?"

"I'm with the Whitebeard Pirates now," Ace explained, tossing the canteen to Luffy.

Luffy caught it with only a small fumble as he stared at his brother. "Whitebeard Pirates?"

Ace turned, giving the younger pirate a good view of the large purple tattoo on his back, "This is the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates, my greatest pride." He turned around again, grinning at Luffy as he drank from the canteen, "Luffy, how about you join the Whitebeard Pirates? Your nakama, too, of course."

"No."

Ace laughed at the blunt response, that was so like Luffy. "Yeah, thought so. Just thought I'd ask. Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I've ever known, and I've decided to make that man the Pirate King. Not you, Luffy."

Luffy grinned, "So what? Just another person I'll have to fight! I'm going to be the Pirate King."

Ace's smile softened slightly as he stared at his little brother's face.

You'll never change, Luffy...

-(((-)))-

There was silence on board the Going Merry as the Straw Hat Pirate crew stood awkwardly.

"...I can't help but feel like we forgot someone..." Sanji muttered.

"We're missing someone... Someone important..." Nami glanced around, her stomach sinking.

Zoro groaned, "That IDIOT!"

The pirates looked at each other, faces blank, before screaming in frustration.

_"LUFFY!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there you have it. The next chapter of Shinku Kyofu!<br>_**

**_Sadly, my internet isn't cooperating with me at the moment -.-", it's not allowing me to watch or read any anime or manga, which means I haven't been able to refresh my memory of the Alabasta Arc... So updates will be kind of slow until I get my internet working properly... Sorry, guys!_**

**_Tempestas D. Uzu_**


End file.
